Logan's Problem
by Rayjpop
Summary: What happened during the episode Big Time Party? Did Logan really fall for Camille or did he fall for someone else? Cargan Au-ish


**Author's Note:** I am going to write a lot of one shots because I am really bored right now. Also, this is dedicated to my amazing friend Dalton, he keeps me inspired to write and I have him to thank for a lot. As a side note, I should really be doing my Calculus homework but I am choosing not to.

* * *

**Logan's Problem**

**Logan POV**

Carlos and James decided to throw a party and to my surprise Kendall actually agreed with them. Apparently they didn't care that we could get kicked out of the Palmwoods if Bitters found out about our party due to the fact that we already had two strikes on our door. So I reluctantly agreed with my friends because I needed a distraction from homework and rehearsals.

I came up with the idea of calling our party a 'social gathering' effectively finding a loophole that Bitters couldn't find any fault in. Kendall suggested that we should keep the guest list short so I now had to find three people to invite to the party. I didn't really want to invite anyone so I chose not to.

Hours Later at the party

It had to be my luck that I had three people trying to get me to be their boyfriend. Camille, the overly dramatic lunatic, Mercedes, the snobby rich girl, and Carlos, sweet, innocent Carlos. I knew that I liked Carlos more than just a friend but I was completely unable to hurt Camille or Mercedes in any way. I couldn't hurt anyone because for some stupid reason I had to always make everyone happy. I guess it had something to do with my parents.

My dad was never around much and whenever he did show up, he always found something wrong with me. "Would it kill you to join a sport? Try acting more like your friends they are _real_ boys. Your nothing but a fairy." His words still made me cringe and always try harder no matter what I did. I joined the hockey team, I dated girls, I even managed to maintain perfect grades, but it never was enough for him, he always managed to make me feel like a failure.

Back to the problem at hand, I had to deal with three people all trying to hog my attention. I finally found Carlos and James and asked them for help but they didn't really give me anything remotely useful. So once they managed to move the party outside, because Kendall said that Bitters was looking for our party, did everything come crashing down.

Camille and Mercedes found out how I was 'cheating' on both of them but thankfully they didn't consider another person in addition to each other. I wouldn't consider it cheating because all I did was try and make them happy. Anyway, Mercedes officially dumped me for Guitar Dude and Camille said she wasn't going to speak to me for two weeks. Either way I couldn't be happier because I wouldn't have to deal with them for a while. 'Two down, one to go.' I thought as I made my way to Carlos. After finding him in the middle of the dance floor and dragging him away from the dance floor, finally realizing how dumb I have been acting. Instead of telling Mercedes and Camille that I wasn't interested, I strung them along with false hope, all while I knew that I wouldn't be happy dating either one of them.

"What's up Logan? Isn't this party awesome!" Carlos asked with a wide grin on his face. I thought that he would have asked why I led him away from the 'awesome party.' I noticed that he always seemed cheerful, especially whenever I was around him.

"You don't want to know my decision?" His face contorted with confusion as he tried to remember what I was asking him. I wouldn't blame him for forgetting because he had to prepare for this party and move it from our apartment to the pool.

"What were you going to decide?" He said as he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed before telling him to forget I ever mentioned it and turned to walk away.

"Wait Logan! Are you talking about what happened between you and Camille and Mercedes?" I nodded, still not facing him because I knew what was going to come next. Another fairy beat down.

"Logan. I already saw everything. You know how I feel about you. I just thought, well, since Camille and Mercedes rejected you that it would be…. hmm, what's that word…whatever…that I would still want to date you. I didn't want you to be rejected by two people and think that I wouldn't want to go out with you." He sounded like he was smiling, but I couldn't tell because I still had my back to him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he planted a kiss on the back of my neck. I turned around and kissed him.

Nobody noticed our absence from the party and to be completely honest, I wouldn't have cared if there were giant neon signs pointing to us. I would gladly tell the entire world that I love Carlos Garcia.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry that this is short! I wanted to make it longer but I didn't want to completely lose my lovely audience. So I left it as it is, short but sweet. At least I think so. And reviews would be nice and lovely but it's okay if you don't want to. Have a nice week!

~Ray


End file.
